


How Three Men Invented Fishnet Stockings

by MagpieFineSheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieFineSheep/pseuds/MagpieFineSheep
Summary: Mark, Dave and Kevin are out for a relaxing fishing trip when when something strange happens that created a new kink for millions of men and women worldwide or something like that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	How Three Men Invented Fishnet Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[invention of fish net stockings]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566536) by Tommy Bayer. 



> Context:
> 
> On the AO3 unofficial discord server, another member posted a meme which read as follows:
> 
> [invention of fish net stockings]
> 
> fisherman 1: Help! I got caught in the fish net!
> 
> fisherman 2: is it just me or is dave looking a little…hot?
> 
> fisherman 3: no dave is definitely being hot rn
> 
> …to which I made the following comments in jest…:
> 
> “you may not have caught many fish today...but u caught me"
> 
> “...is it ok...if...i hold your rod...?”
> 
> Many other members made jokes about writing a fic about some gay fishermen with fish innuendos and such. Against my better judgement the following was written.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes/writing quality, I don't have any other works currently and did not put too much effort into this one.

It was another warm summer afternoon. The seas were calm, and the three men aboard the small boat, The Wood Plank, were lounging casually as the soft waves rocked them all.

Three lines jumped up off the side of the boat, held to a peak by three nimble fishing rods, each just a foot or so away from each man.

Mark sighed.

He looked lazily towards his companions. He'd known them both since college; Kevin, his big from Theta Iota Kappa, and Dave, who he shared just a few too many classes with. Unlike many, their bond only strengthened after graduation, such that he considered like brothers...or even more...

A white and red floater winked briefly under the slight, rolling waves.

"Looks like a nibble to me...", Kevin noted.

Mark's eyes flashed briefly from his own line to Dave's, then to Dave himself as the man pushed himself up to pick up the rod, his arms pulsing as he flexed in the golden sunlight. Dave really was a fit man, Mark thought. Dave worked out regularly ever since his sophomore year, and even did wrestling since high school. He stared at Dave's arms as they bulged with each rhythmic turn of the reel.

"Aaaagh man my arms are killing me..."

Kevin chortled.

"That's what you get for trying to pull the whole damn boat into the water by yourself instead of using the truck like any ordinary dolt would."

The tip of the rod jerked violently down. Dave's arm movements became more jolting and weary.

"Fuuuuuccccckkk."

Dave groaned as he fought against the spry fish, his breath ragged, and a drop of sweat glinting of his firm forehead. Mark got a little too quickly from his chair, stumbling by Kevin's to Dave. He reached from behind, with one slightly calloused hand grabbing firmly Dave's hand on the pole, and the other on the reel. Dave breath started slightly has Mark's chest touched the back of his. A warm feeling spread from the center of Mark's chest, radiating out like a newborn star.

"It's ok if I help you hold your rod for a bit...right?" asked Mark, in a slightly gruff manner.

Dave looked over his shoulder towards Mark's slightly stubbled chin, his cheeks tinged slightly as fresh salmon.

Dave nodded.

The silver line began to pull more and more violently. The two men strained, grunting rhythmically to fight each pull. Kevin leaned back, mouth slightly agape with his eyes affixed on Dave's glutes, which smacked deep into Mark's groin with each pull.

Suddenly, the fish decided hit had just about enough with the fishermens' efforts of catching it, and with one final jerk, it pulled has hard is it could. The pull sent Dave and Mark slamming into the edge of the boat. The rod jumped up into the air as it squirmed free from the men's grasp.

"SHIT MY ROD"

Mark scrambled up, while Dave desperately grasped forward, his fingers willing themselves to connect to the falling rod. The rod continued to float outwards, and Dave's feet skidded on the wet floor as he fell forwards, in a desperate attempt to grab a hold of his beloved fishing rod.

Splash!

Dave feet lifted up and over the boat's side as he tumbled into the ocean swells.

"DAVE!"

Kevin leapt off his seat while Mark pulled himself to the side of the boat, peeking over.

"We need to pull him up somehow!" Mark yelled, looking quickly for some way to pull his friend back aboard.

"The fishnets! Toss 'em!"

Kevin ran to the stern of the ship and dragged over a fishing net that had floaters attached to its perimeter. Mark strained as he tossed the net overboard, while Kevin held on to a corner.

"Grab on!"

Kevin called, his loose hand cupped around his mouth.

Dave, meanwhile, had been floundering around in the water, legs frantically bicycling in an attempt to stay afloat. He reached towards the incoming net and grasped. He grasped the net with both hands, then putting hand over hand while Kevin and Mark also heaved the other end, slowly pulling their catch towards the boat.

Suddenly, Dave felt a rough scratch by his calf. He looked down as his leg kicked through a hole in the net. To his horror, the net began to tighten quickly around his legs, wrapping them tightly. Dave kicked even harder in an attempt to get free but the net wrapped tighter. He winced as his friends pulled at the net, the coarse threads biting like piranhas into his tender flesh.

"GUYS FUCK STOP A SEC!" he screamed, "my legs are caught in the fucking net!!"

His Mark and Kevin stopped in the midst of their pull, and scrambled to the side of the boat, holding the net.

Mark gasped.

It was...somehow...beautiful... The nets crisscrossed Dave's legs, wrapped like a package lined with delicate lace. His flesh bulged slightly through the square holes, which squirmed slightly as Dave kept struggling to free himself.

Mark blushed, and looked at Kevin, who was similarly transfixed, eyes gleaming like the splashes Dave made in an attempt to break free.

"What a catch...", Kevin murmured, gripping the net tightly as if he were pulling a treasure chest to himself.

then they pulled him up and they fuqed


End file.
